


Моя седьмая секунда

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who (2005), House M.D., Iron Man (Movies), Multi-Fandom, Supernatural, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Слэш и капля гета, Цикл зарисовок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Их седьмые секунды уже наступили. А когда наступит твоя?





	Моя седьмая секунда

**Author's Note:**

> "Каждые 7 секунд 1 человек в мире сходит с ума. Я думаю, скоро настанет моя 7 секунда".  
> Макс Фрай

**Дин Винчестер.**

Осознание пришло к Дину не сразу, а ровно через семь секунд. Откуда он знает? В наступившей тишине тиканье собственных ручных часов раздавалось как набат, и он неосознано начал дышать с ними в такт. И ровно на седьмой вдохе Дин понял, что сердце Сэмми больше не бьется под его ладонью.  
\- Нет, - севшим голосом, в котором слышалось отчаянье и мольба, прошептал Дин. - Сэмми, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня. Не надо!  
Руки инстинктивно крепче сжали потяжелевшее тело брата. В ушах раздался гул, а сердце забилось где-то в горле, по виску скатилась капелька пота. Но слез не было. Пока не было.  
На седьмой секунде он понял, что его брата не стало, что удар ножом в спину оказался смертельным и что его не спасти. Дин не спас.  
Рот открылся в беззвучном крике. Дин уткнулся горячим лбом в растрепанные волосы Сэма.  
Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал. Наверное, Бобби.

После было многое: отчаянье, горе, слезы, не утихающая боль в груди, шквал чувств, рвущих на части, словно дикие звери. И, конечно же, сделка. Дин готов был отправиться в ад, только чтобы Сэмми жил. Он бы отправил весь мир в ад, если бы это было условием сделки, но им была нужна всего лишь его душа.  
И, о чудо, Сэмми открыл глаза! Внутри Дина столько счастья, что оно просто не помещалось в нем, распирало грудь, ослепляло и оглушало.  
Брат узнал о сделке. Плевать! Он говорил Дину, что это безумный поступок, а Дин только стоял и улыбался, любуюсь живым и здоровым Сэмми, точно зная, что на седьмой секунде он сошел с ума, когда понял, что его брат мертв. А что можно ждать от сумасшедшего?

**Грегори Хаус.**

И почему все утверждают, что он угрюмый и замкнутый? Ладно, саркастичный - правда. Но это скорее достоинство, чем недостаток. В конце концов, чтобы вести беседу на равных нужен сносный собеседник.  
Беспощадная стерва вполне подходит. Особенно, если она почти год как мертва. Но какая разница, если двум людям есть о чем поговорить и что обсудить. У них много общего. Например, Уилсон.  
Её губы кривятся в знакомой до боли усмешке, которую он не раз видел в зеркале. Зато с ней не бывает скучно и одиноко. Веский аргумент. Может стоило завести собаку? Но какая собака вынесет его общество? Поэтому он без зазрения совести общается с Эмбер всю неделю.  
Когда вместе с ней в кабинете появляется Картнер (вечная память покойному), Хаус выносит его взгляд ровно семь секунд, а потом слышит её смех за спиной и понимает, что влип.

**Доктор(Тета).**

Спутники постоянно интересуются, не сошел ли он с ума, в какой-нибудь момент их совместного путешествия. Что им можно на это ответить? Обычно Доктор шутит и улыбается. Или же презрительно фыркает, если воплощение получилось ворчливым с несносным характером.  
Но когда это спрашивает Роза, серьезно глядя в глаза, он не уходит от ответа, а честно признается.  
Говорит о том дне, когда в последний раз видел Кощея, когда заглянул в его зеленые глаза. И смотрел в них мучительно долго: целых семь секунд, ища прощения. А потом увидел в них Мастера и понял, что опоздал.

**Кощей(Мастер).**

Когда ты ростом не выше кустарника во дворе Академии. Когда в тебе живут надежды на светлое будущее, а улыбка не сходит с губ. Когда самым важным в жизни кажется бежать с Тетой по высокой красной траве, задыхаясь от восторга и счастья. Когда ты уверен, что мир не так плох, как говорят взрослые, особенно страшно осознавать, что ошибся.  
Ночью кто-то грубо трясет тебя за плечо, и строгий голос произносит:  
\- Кощей, пора.  
Ты ничего не понимаешь, только заспанно трешь глаза и пытаешься понять, что все эти Тайм Лорды забыли в вашей комнате.  
\- Где Тета? - спрашивает голос. Наконец, удается разлепить глаза и проморгаться от яркого света, льющегося из общего коридора.  
\- Лорд Директор? - и собственный голос звучит растерянно.  
\- Где Тета?  
На этот раз вопрос повторяет Лорд Учитель. Ты переводишь взгляд на соседнюю кровать, но она предсказуемо пуста, лишь одеяло скинуто на пол. Взгляд скользит к окну. Оно раскрыто на распашку. Легкий ветерок колышет занавески. Видимо, Тета снова улизнул гулять на всю ночь, а тебя не добудился.  
\- Я не знаю, где он, - наконец, отвечаешь ты.  
Взрослые хмурятся. Лорд Учитель о чем-то торопливо говорит на ухо Лорду Директору. Тот согласно кивает.  
\- Одевайся, Кощей. Сегодня ночь инициации.  
\- Что?  
При этих словах маленькие волоски на руках встают дыбом, а по коже пробегает легкий холодок. В голове ни одной разумной мысли, кроме панической: " Я не готов! Пожалуйста, только не это!".  
\- Поторопись, - тяжелый взгляд Лорда Учителя заставляет встать с кровати и слушаться его. - Ты же знаешь, что воронка времени открывается раз в двадцать лет. И если ты не успеешь пройти обряд сегодня, то пропустишь важный момент своей жизни. Второго шанса не будет.  
Ты судорожно натягиваешь на себя мантию, слушая, что говорит Лорд Учитель, и отчетливо понимаешь, что хочешь одного: чтобы не было никакого обряда в твоей жизни.  
Но нельзя вечно надевать мантию, пытаясь потянуть время. Вы всё-таки выходите в коридор. Привычные стены Академии кажутся мрачнее, чем обычно. Сколько молодых Тайм Лордов прошли здесь до него? Сколько пройдут после?  
"Тета, забери меня отсюда", - бьется у тебя в голове. Но Тета сейчас далеко. Наверное, бегает где-то в саду, а может ушел к Туманным Горам.  
На улице прохладно и отчетливо пахнет приближающимся дождем. Под ногами противно хрустит песок, когда процессия проходит по дорожкам к главному зданию. Когда вы поворачиваете за угол, то первое что ты видишь голубо-фиолетовый свет льющийся из временной воронки, которая зависла в центре специального металлического кольца, которое называют Око Времени.  
Ты запинаешься, но Лорд Учитель придерживает тебя за локоть и дальше почти тащит вперед.  
\- Не сопротивляйся, Кощей,- приговаривает он. - Это большая честь для Тайм Лорда взглянуть в воронку времени.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - позорно слабым голосом шепчешь ты и крепко-крепко зажмуриваешься. Наконец, Лорд Учитель перестает тебя вести. Лицо обдает теплой волной, и даже через плотно сомкнутые веки можно различить свечение, исходящее от воронки. Всё тело сводит судорогой, а руки дрожат от напряжения и страха.  
\- Пусть это будет сон. Пусть это будет сон, - беспомощно шепчешь ты, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Открой глаза, Кощей, - торжественно звучит в ночи голос Лорда Директора. - И взгляни в сердце временного потока.  
И словно какая-то неведомая сила заставляет тебя распахнуть глаза и взглянуть в бешено вращающийся центр воронки. Свечение становится невыносимо. Оно словно проходит сквозь тебя, отравляя каждую клетку. А поток всё вертится и вертится, уходя в бесконечную черноту времени и пространства. Тебя затягивает всё глубже в холод и темноту, где нет ничего. Кроме... Дыхание сбивается, а сердца в груди замирают. Сквозь пространство и время, через свет и тьму, из самого центра воронки к тебе несется ритм. Тук-тук-тук-тук! Тук-тук-тук-тук! Он затягивает не хуже воронки, оглушает и дезориентирует. В какой-то момент тебе начинает казаться, что ты и есть этот безумный ритм. Ты пытаешь сопротивляться. В каком-то наивном, отчаянном порыве хочешь заглушить звук обычным счетом:  
\- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь... Семь... Тета... - в отчаянье шепчешь ты. Это последнее за что успевает ухватиться твоё сознание, прежде чем утонуть в бое барабанов.

Когда ты открываешь глаза, то уже лежишь в своей кровати, а солнце проникает в комнату через окно и щекочет ресницы. На подоконнике, как ни в чем не бывало, сидит Тета, подтянув колени к подбородку: растрепанный, задумчивый и такой родной. Он слышит, как ты зашевелился и поворачивается к тебе с улыбкой.  
\- Проснулся?  
Ты не отвечаешь, а просто любуешься, как солнце играет в его рыжих волосах. Произошедшее ночью кажется страшным сном, который лучше забыть.  
\- Я принес тебе завтрак, - продолжает Тета, указывая рукой на стол, где лежит какой-то сверток. - Не стал тебя будить и сходил сам его забрал. Так что налетай!  
На твоих губах сама собой расцветает ответная улыбка.  
\- Ой, забыл твой любимый сок, - спохватывается Тета. И ты не успеваешь ему что-то сказать, как он срывается с места и вихрем уносится в коридор.  
\- Я быстро, - успевает на ходу бросить друг.  
" Раз, два, три..." - привычно отсчитываются секунды у тебя в голове. Нужно будет сказать Тете точно, сколько входит в его "быстро". "Четыре. Раз, два, три. Четыре?". Улыбка сползает с твоего лица. Только сейчас понимаешь, что в голове по-прежнему звучит ужасающий ритм, настигший тебя в воронке времени. Он нарастает. Громче. Еще громче. И вот уже отчетливо похож на бой барабанов.  
Ты в ужасе падаешь на кровать, утыкаясь в подушку и закрывая уши руками. Но они не смолкают, продолжая бить.  
Тук-тук-тук-тук! Тук-тук-тук-тук!

**Шелдон Купер.**

Сколько раз за свою жизнь Шелдону Ли Куперу приходилось выслушивать обвинение в сумасшествии. Но у него был всегда наготове ответ: "Мама меня проверяла". А кто будет спорить с миссис Купер? Правильно, дураков нет. Шелдон до сих пор в тайне уверен, что мама любого поставит на место.  
И слышать очередное восклицание от заспанной Пенни, которая открыла дверь на его стук, вошло в привычку:  
\- Шелдон, ты с ума сошел?  
На сто двадцать третий раз ему хочется кивнуть просто ей назло.  
Конечно у него эйдетическая память, но даже гений не способен помнить своё рождение. Как акушеры, принимавшие роды, хлопали его по спинке, пытаясь заставить дышать. А он словно бы сопротивлялся, отказываясь становится участником этого безумия, которое все люди называют жизнью.  
\- Давай же, давай, - приговаривает врач. - Раз, два...  
\- Он уже пять секунд не дышит, - комментирует медсестра.  
\- Ну же, малыш, ты можешь. Четыре, пять, шесть, семь, - еще один хлопок и Шелдон отчаянно кричит, вдохнув свой первый глоток воздуха.

\- Шелдон, ты с ума сошел? - в сто двадцать четвертый раз спрашивает Пенни, прерывая поцелуй, и на этот раз он радостно кивает. Почему бы и нет?

**Тони Старк.**

Сколько человеческий организм может терпеть пытки? Как показывает практика почти бесконечно. Во всяком случае так кажется Тони, когда его лицо снова и снова погружают в ледяную воду, не давая вздохнуть. Легкие жжет от нехватки кислорода, в голове всё помутилось. От его гениальности не осталось и следа. Есть только животный страх и нелепая попытка выжить, которая заложена в человеческой природе.  
Когда сознание милосердно отключается, ему помогают прийти в себя, и дальше становится только хуже. Никакой интеллектуальной пытки, только грубая физическая сила - банальные побои. Хотя сейчас Тони не склонен был их так называть, потому что на теле уже нет живого места и любое прикосновение вызвало бы приступ боли, не говоря уже о сильных ударах, потоком изливающихся на него, как из рога изобилия.  
Кажется, после четвертой или пятой отключки его оттаскивают обратно в пещеру. И Тони не помнит ни кто он такой, ни что нужно этим людям вокруг. Ему просто очень плохо и очень больно. И даже Йенсен не может облегчить его страдания. Тони попросился бы домой, но уверенность, что просто так его никто не отпустит, въелась в подкорку мозга. Потом приходит долгожданное забытиё.  
А на следующий день всё начинается заново.  
Сколько человеческий разум способен терпеть издевательство и унижения? Способен ли защитный механизм стереть из памяти весь ужас плена?  
В Тони крепнет уверенность, что он никогда не выберется из этих пещер, что никогда не увидит солнце, не почувствует дуновение ветра на коже, никогда больше не услышит голос ДЖАРВИСА и не покопается в мастерской, не будет слушать нотации Пеппер.  
\- Я здесь умру, - шепчет Тони разбитыми губами, лежа на грязном матрасе, прижимая к боку аккумулятор, который поддерживает его никчемную, полную страданий и боли жизнь. - Умру, - с усмешкой повторят он. - Умру, - и начинает смеяться.  
Сухой, громкий, неестественный смех разносится по пещере. Он звенит у Тони в ушах, отдается сильной болью в ребрах, горле, даже щеках.  
Тони Старк смеется так, что начинает кашлять кровью, но и это не останавливает смех, безудержно рвущийся наружу. В какой-то момент кажется, что так было всегда и так будет всегда. И уж точно так есть сейчас.  
Неожиданно Тони замолкает и резко садится, не обращая внимание на боль во всем теле, пальцы белеют от того, как сильно он сжимает аккумулятор. Он судорожно вдыхает спертый, влажный воздух и начинает медленно считать:  
\- Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть. Семь...  
На седьмой счет в голове рождается схема. Она словно появляется из неоткуда. На этот раз Тони не смеется, лишь улыбается спокойной и жутко. Он выберется отсюда, вернется домой и вытащит Йенсена из этого ада, чтобы тот воссоединился с семьей. Тони уверен в этом, потому что знает наверняка - он железный и справится с чем угодно.


End file.
